


Rituales por la mañana

by WriterNonsense



Series: 30 days challenge [7]
Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16. Durante sus rituales matinales</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rituales por la mañana

**Author's Note:**

> Post S2

Derek se despierta primero, apagando el despertador antes de que Karen se desvele, sus horarios no siempre coinciden y esta mañana es una de ellas. Él tiene una reunión con el equipo de Bombshell en una hora y media, Karen entra a ensayar para Hit List a mediodía. Aún así, cuando va a salir de la cama, Karen lo rodea con el brazo, acercándose a buscar el calor de su cuerpo. Derek sonríe, agachándose para besarle la punta de la nariz antes de quitársela de encima.  
\- ¿Dónde vas?  
Lo murmura en la almohada, pero la oye, buscando qué ropa ponerse, respondiéndole mientras decide si ir arreglado o como si fuera a quedarse para el ensayo.  
\- Te lo dije. A despedirme.  
Karen pestañea, apoyando la cabeza en su mano, tumbándose de lado para observarle.  
\- La azul. - Derek le hace caso, tirando la otra camisa sobre la cama. - Pensaba que bromeabas.  
\- Nunca bromeo sobre el trabajo. Desde que Jerry la controla Bombshell se está convirtiendo en un tren que descarrila. No quiero que me pille dentro cuando lo haga. Y Hit List no va a dirigirse sola.  
Derek acaba de vestirse, inclinándose de nuevo para darle otro beso, esta vez en los labios, y Karen le coge por la nuca para ahondarlo, volviendo a tumbarse en la cama cuando acaban.  
\- Suerte.  
\- Nos vemos luego.

Las mañanas en las que sí coinciden, casi todas ahora que Derek ya no tiene que alternar dos obras, sus despertadores suenan con un par de minutos de diferencia. Derek es el que lo apaga primero y se levanta al momento, mientras que Karen deja que salte hasta tres veces más antes de gruñir y salir de la cama, uniéndose a él en el baño.  
\- Tienes otro abajo.  
Cada mañana le dice lo mismo cuando la ve acaparar los estantes con sus cosas, y cada mañana Karen le saca la lengua antes de meterse en la ducha. Derek suele unirse a ella, aunque ya dependiendo de cómo van de tiempo, es para ahorrar agua, o para uno rápido para empezar el día.  
Esta es una de las veces en las que no pueden entretenerse, porque Eileen les espera para hablar del estreno de Hit List. Bombshell está empezando a hundirse, en eso Derek tuvo razón, y tienen que aprovechar para acaparar la atención del público con algo nuevo y brillante.  
\- Pásame el champú.  
No puede evitar enjabonarla, y Karen le devuelve el favor, pero se conforman con ello, envolviéndose cada uno en una toalla, acabándose de vestir, Derek en la habitación, Karen en el baño. Arreglarse el pelo, maquillarse y vestirse le ocupan más tiempo que a Derek tan sólo vestirse y peinarse, de modo que él baja a preparar el desayuno, ojeando los periódicos de la mañana por internet mientras la espera.  
Y si alguien le hubiera dicho hace ya casi dos años que habría acabado allí, teniendo una rutina por las mañanas que incluye a una misma mujer cada día, se habría reído.  
Aún lo hace hoy en día cuando lo piensa, pero quizás lo supo ya desde esa primera noche, que Karen no era como las demás.


End file.
